A Lost Hope
by TheAmazingRedX
Summary: Sometimes the smallest of pebbles can create the largest of ripples. And when Naruto woke himself up to an unfamiliar world, what would he do? Would he finally get the recognition he yearns so much for? A world with much to discover and explore, watch as Naruto makes an impact in the world of Mages.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**(A/N) Hey guys, this is my first attempt at making a Naruto fic, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The Konoha village was home to some of the most legendary ninjas, The Sannin, The Professor, The Yellow Flash, and home to some of the world's leading clans, the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, but it is also home to a little boy who wishes nothing but the pain to go away and for the people causing him torment to leave him alone.

Everyday was a constant struggle for him, chase after chase after chase, relentlessly trying to catch the boy and punish him for things he couldn't even control, a situation he doesn't even know, yet they still try to capture him.

Even the efforts of the Anbu, those who had been assigned to protect the young boy, though helping the boy by chasing away the enraged people, cannot help and heal the emotional pain and loneliness he felt everyday.

Naruto Uzumaki, this child is the bearer of the Kyuubi, a Jinchuuriki of the strongest tailed-beasts. The same beast which was sealed by his own father. The source and reason for his harsh life.

However this fact was kept a secret as to keep Naruto himself away from enemy his father had made, and other ninjas who wishes to use Naruto as a weapon.

But Naruto doesn't know this, and even with this constant level of torment and agony, enough to drive a person insane and attempt suicide, it doesn't affect him. For he has the biggest heart of all. All he truly wants is to be respected and recognized by the village, the same people who attempted to take his life.

And so he decided to become Hokage. The leader of the village, the person who has vowed to protect the citizen in its entirety. A selfless dream, one might add. But it was his goal, to become the best ninja and protect everyone.

In his short years of life, he has always tried his best. In the academy, the spars, the studying, the training, even the pranks he does during his time in the academy just drives him more towards his goal, despite the teachers attempt at failing the boy.

Even so, this boy's dream was all thanks to some of the people who had truly cared about the well being of Naruto. This people are the treasures in the young boy's life. It was thanks to them, he didn't have to go through everything alone.

The Hokage, or 'the old man' as what Naruto likes to call him, is one of his precious people. Even with his duties as the leader of the village, he has never stopped caring for the boy and his actions to keep Naruto's identity a secret is only done as to protect him. He was like the grandfather he never had.

Ichiraku Ramen, a restaurant managed by an old but kind and caring man, Teuchi, along with his daughter, Ayame, both has given him what he needed most, love and affection. For they were the only ones who opened up to him. Even when they got scorn by the other villagers or the stall vandalized, they have never once turned their backs on him.

Iruka-Sensei, his academy teacher and his only teacher that actually wanted him to pass and succeed in life. Even when Naruto gets scolded by him and punished when he does his signature prank, he never truly hated him, despite Naruto's glares when his teacher caught him. He never understood why he always gets caught by him, but he never got angry while so. At the end of the day, Iruka awards him for finishing his punishment with a free Ramen at Ichiraku's. Despite Iruka's actions towards they boy, he was the only one who sincerely payed attention to him. Much like what a parent does to their children, for they want what's best for their children.

These were the people who makes up Naruto's precious people. It could be counted by one hand but they were the ones who helped him when no else would, they were the ones which cared for him and loved him, and they were the ones who helped shaped his dreams, a noble yet almost-impossible dream for the young boy, but it never stopped him.

Despite his resolve, on that day, the graduation exam, his third and final attempt at graduating, his motivation to finally become hokage, was crushed and reduced to dust the moment he could not attempt a Bunshin, a prerequisite for becoming a genin, the only obstacle that he always fails at no matter what he does, was the reason he could not pass.

Thus he sat by himself on the swing, looking at the other parents congratulating their children for graduating. Naruto's resolve, the only thing he has going for him has all but disappeared along with his hopes and dreams. As if the weather was responding to his emotions, it began to rain.

He cried.

He had vowed to never cry again, yet he couldn't keep himself from breaking down and letting all his emotions and grief out. He tried so hard to be accepted, but this is what the world has given him? Not even a chance to become a ninja?

Naruto walks away from the academy, his head heading down, as well as his feelings. He tried to brush it away, to hide behind his happy go-lucky behavior, but he couldn't. Not this time.

He finally accepted the reality that he was nothing to begin with, just a child with an absurd and hopeless dream.

He didn't even bother to go to Ichiraku's to lift his spirits up, like he always does. With no desire to eat his most favourite food along with some of his precious people, Naruto truly felt empty, his heart void of any emotions.

He tried to cry himself to sleep, to make the pain he has been bearing the whole time to go away but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything.

He just wanted to disappear. To run away.

"Please make it stop. I just want to disappear" the boy uttered.

As if the gods themselves was listening to the boy's words, his vision faded and he finally closed his eyes as sleep overtook him. With his rhythmic breath and motion of chest, the boy glowed, shining bright as he finally disappeared.

Disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **(A/N) It's a little bit short but I wanted to write this as a prelude and introduction to the story. I'll publish more soon! Very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth

**(A/N) Well here you go folks. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hello" - Normal Speech

 _'Hello' - Thoughts/Thinking_

 _ **"HELLO!" - Dark/Evil Speech**_

 _"Hello.." - Kind/Good Speech_

* * *

"Otou-san, how is he doing?", said a voice.

 _'Who is that?'_

"I'm not sure, he's been asleep for quite awhile." , replied a second voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough. Just go and sleep Kagura.", continued the voice.

 _'Whose voice is this? Where am I?'_

The owner of the voice sighs as he left the room, leaving the person in question to himself.

 _'Wait!'_

 _'Why is my voice not reaching him?'_

 _'Why can't I move?!'_

The boy struggled to move, but noticed he couldn't even see clearly. Just a haze of blur in his sight. In distress he tries to scream, but to no avail.

Suddenly, as if to answer his question he was brought to a sort of underground sewer, with high ceilings and pipes crawling all over the place. In front of him there were huge metal walls with a sign 'Seal' placed at the front.

 _'What is this?'_

 _ **"The kid finally greets me." ,**_ said an ominous dark voice. As the voice said that, Naruto was greeted to a sight he never would have thought he'd see.

"THE KYUUBI!"

 _ **"HAHAHA, so surprised are you kid?"**_

So many thoughts ran through the young blonde's mind as he wondered how and why is he seeing the Kyuubi. And what was it doing in his mind.

 ** _"What's the problem kid, fox got your tongue?",_** said the kyuubi in a humorous tone.

"Why are you here?" , asked Naruto in a scared tone. "I thought you were supposed to be dead!"

 ** _"DEAD!? ME?! How dare you!",_** replied the Kyuubi as he slashes his claws through the metal bars, making Naruto lose his balance and tumble to the dark and murky waters.

 _ **"Not even the most powerful being can destroy me!"**_

"Then why are you here?"

 _ **"That wretched human sealed me, and locked me in a cage! How dare he! A mere mortal daring to take on the kyuubi!"**_

"Whaat? You we-re sealed? Where?" asked Naruto in a nervous tone.

 _ **"TO YOU BOY! YOU ARE THE JAILOR OF THE MIGHTY KYUUBI",**_ _roared the Kyuubi._

 _'What? So I'm actually a monster?'_

 _'All those people, calling me a monster, the devil's spawn? They were right... I was a freak among the people. I have the Kyuubi inside of me'_

As his thoughts grew darker and depressing, Naruto curled into a ball, hugging his legs, looking for comfort. He was told the harsh truth and reality that surrounds him.

Naruto didn't feel anger. He didn't feel angry at the Kyuubi. He just felt empty.

Like he realized that they were all true. All those harsh words, the reason they were so angry, was because of him.

Naruto for the second time that day, cried.

As his tears fell, the scenery changed from the dark and grim sewers to a bright and radiant place, a cliff partnered with a huge and luscious tree. And when eyes look below the cliff, one will see the lush beautiful flora of nature.

It was a sight to behold. A place where one can be at peace. And it was also the resting place for one 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

His ethereal body formed as a soft and nice breeze filled the air. It was as if one was greeting the presence of angels.

But an angel he was not. For all his legacy and stories, all those remarkable skills and abilities, and his amazing prowess in battles. He was brought down to tears every moment this boy cries. His son.

Not even his usual calm demeanor can keep himself up as it pained his heart so much seeing his only son suffer this much. He never wanted him to feel sad, he wanted to be there for him.

...To be his father.

 _"Naruto..",_ whispered Minato to his son.

 _"Everything is going to be fine. Those people will care for you. You can finally be at peace. ", continued Minato in a soothing voice._

 _"I'm sorry."_

Naruto's world faded as the soothing voice helped him find rest.

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay that's a rap for now! Naruto meets the Kyuubi and was greeted by his father!**

 **Hmm... What? Too short for a chapter?**

 **Nah.**

 **Okay fine this is a little bit short. Wayy too short. I get it.**

 **I sincerely promise the next chapter is going to be longer. 5k+ words at least. I hope. I'll try.**

 **But fine, if so a question for you guys. Do you guys want longer chapters, slower update or chapters like these but faster update? I can probably do these short chapters once a day or something.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading!**

 **(Gosh the author's note makes up 1/4th of the chapter lol)**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Start

**(A/N) Well here you go folks. Third Chapter. Oh yeah, quick question, should I merge the first two chapters together? I feel like people generally like longer chapters...Well, I guess I'm making this chapter longer.**

 **Well anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

That sound disturbed the young blonde's sleep, causing him to wake up. His eyes adjusted themselves as rays of sunlight were pouring through the window on his side.

He sat up and looked around, intent on figuring out where he is. He was in a room, like a cabin, the walls held nothing of importance but he could see just one frame of picture hanging on the wall opposite of him. He couldn't see who or what was in the picture but he could tell it was quite valuable the way the picture was hanged. He also noticed that at the side of his bed was a small table with a small bowl of water and towel draping over it.

He finds a desk and a simple chair at the corner of the room. The desk empty apart from a few books and an unlit candle. And a small bookshelf at the other corner of the room became a place to keep other objects other than books and a huge wardrobe was placed right beside the desk. To keep clothes, one would say.

Apart from all those things, the room was quite barren, and unkempt, perhaps a guest room?

 _ **THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

Naruto's attention finally went towards the sound, as he tried to figure out what it was that woke him up.

 _ **THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

His eyes peered through the small window as he noticed a figure weaving an axe to chop wood.

 _'Who is he?'_ , Naruto wondered.

He then proceeded to take his rough yet warm blanket from his body and begins to walk towards the door, seeking for answers. Naruto was wearing a simple white shirt with brown trousers, he noticed.

He opened the door to see a similar style of room used as a living room but he continued walking, intent on finding out where he was. He wasn't sure if he was in Konoha, as he didn't see any indication pointing so.

 _'Outside the village? But how? Last time I was...'_

 _'I was at the apartment...'_ , remembered Naruto grimly.

His mind finally remembering the events following that day, how he had failed miserably and it didn't do him any good as one of the proctors of the exam was Iruka Sensei himself.

Apparently he agreed with the other proctors that Naruto was deemed a failure as a genin.

 _'Stupid jutsu.'_

The bunshin had always been Naruto's weakness, he never understood why he could never do it while the other kids had always succeeded. It was the same reason that plagued him for years. The reason he could never pass.

Naruto sighs in defeat as he opened the door leading outside and he was immediately greeted by a cool and gentle breeze, a beautiful sight as he could see acres of plants and trees.. wait is that an apple tree?

His stomach rumbled in response, as hunger fills the young boy's mind.

Despite his hunger, Naruto continued walking up to a small clearing at the side of the house where piles of wood and chopped wood covered the ground.

"Ah I see you've woken up."

Naruto looked up to see a man with a bald head and thick beard wearing a brown leather jacket with a white t-shirt beneath and a simple black trouser, accompanied with a pair of boots.

"So how are you doing? Everything fine?"

"Yes, I'm okay, just feeling a little hungry.. Hehe", Naruto replied embarassingly.

With a laugh the man answered, "We'll fix that, come on follow me."

* * *

Naruto waited eagerly at the dinner table as the man prepared breakfast for him.

"Here, eat up." The man said before giving the young boy his breakfast.

Naruto grinned as he stuffed his face with the food and replied, "Dthis h'is good!"

"Glad you like it son"

Naruto proceeded to continue eating to fulfill his hunger. The man went back to the kitchen, presumably to wash the dishes.

Soon after Naruto finished his breakfast with a resounding burp as an appreciation for the good food.

"So, mind telling me how you ended up at the edge of the Black Forest? That place is dangerous kid. Even for mages." , said the man finally appearing from the kitchen.

 _'The Black Forest? Where is that?'_ , Naruto wondered.

"You should be thankful that my daughter noticed you. You were just sleeping peacefully as if you decided it was as good a place like a bed to rest for the night.", continued the man.

"So, what is a little boy like yourself doing there?", questioned the man.

The man looked at the boy, waiting for an answer. The blonde thought awhile before finally responding, "I don't know."

"I was just at my apartment and then I woke up here?", replied Naruto in a nervous tone.

The man noticing the boy's discomfort stopped eyeing the boy and instead said, "Well just be glad that my daughter found you before it got too dark."

"Who is she?", asked Naruto.

As if on cue, the front door opened up and a black-haired girl, a few years younger than Naruto walked in. She is wearing a white dress along with a white headband and a white ribbon was tied to the middle, pointing straight up, like a bunny.

"Otou-san I brought you-", she paused as she noticed the second presence that was not his father.

"Yay, foxy-kun is awake!", she declares gleefully.

"What!? Foxy-kun? Why are you calling me-", Naruto paused as he thought to himself, 'Oh right, the whiskers.'

"Haha, come here Kagura, greet him properly, this is -", the man hesitated as he didn't know they young boy's name yet.

Naruto noticed this and replied cheerfully, "Ohh, uhhh I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Okay Naruto, this is Kagura, and Kagura this is Naruto.", answered the man.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi, nice to meet you.", her head bowed down in respect.

Naruto bowed back and the man continued, "My name's Ryuuji. Ryuuji Mikazuchi."

"Thank you for taking care of me Ryuuji-san." , Naruto answered bowing down.

"No worries kid, anyone would have done the same."

"Kagura go and play with Naruto while I take care of this.", Ryuuji said holding a pair of bags containing what seems like groceries.

"Okay! Let's go Naruto-kun.", answered Kagura as she hastily took Naruto's arm and practically dragged his arm outside.

"A-ah wait!", Naruto said in distress as he stumbled upon things in the process of following Kagura.

Ryuuji smiled at this sight and sighed as he thought again how he brought in the kid. He had quite a fever and was mumbling a lot in his sleep.

 _'Something about monsters. Did he went inside the forest?'_ , Ryuuji

* * *

 **(Outside with Naruto)**

"So where are you taking me to?", Naruto asked Kagura.

They were both walking uphill a few distance away from the cabin.

"Wait and see!", Kagura replied in joy. Kagura felt very happy that Naruto was fine. She was quite afraid when she found the blonde sleeping near the evil forest, and she immediately went to her father and he was brought in.

She never had a close friend, all the other kids are older than her and not much wants to talk to her apart when they needed to. They were busy with their own things and family, and Kagura felt quite lonely with only her father to talk to.

Naruto walked alongside her, happy that she seemed full of joy, a feeling he has quite forgotten. Naruto sighs and stares blankly as he thinks back to what the Kyuubi told him..

 _(Flashback)_

 _"YOU HAVE THE KYUUBI, BOY!", the kyuubi roars._

His vision changes _, "YOU MONSTER! STAY AWAY!", the villagers exclaimed in anger._

 _"Mommy, why is he crying?" , a little boy asked his mother. His mother hushed him and whispered, "Just leave him and stay away from him.", as she dragged the boy with her, leaving the blonde alone in the park as the evening passed._

 _(Flashback End)_

A tear fell from his eye, but he rubbed it off just as fast as it has formed. He had promised himself earlier that he won't cry again, he won't break down now.

 _'Maybe I can live here?',_ Naruto wondered. _'But where is this place? I've never heard of the Black Forest.'_ , Naruto continued.

"Hey, where is this place again?", Naruto asked, trying to understand where he was.

"I told you, you'll see!", Kagura replies in slight annoyance.

"No, I mean where are we? What village is this?"

"Oh, you didn't know that? We're in Rosemary Village."

The village was full of trees and overgrown bushes and plants growing around the houses, making the air very nice and cool. There were some farms that operate to provide food for the villagers along with a market in the center of the village.

Kagura's and Ryuuji's house was a distance away from the village, as their house was between Rosemary village and the Black Forest.

"Is that in _Hi No Kuni_ (Land of Fire) ? I've never heard that village before.", Naruto said turning her face to her.

"What? No, we're in Fiore. In Earthland!", Kagura exclaimed, remembering the lessons her father taught her.

 _'Earthland? Whaa-at?'_ , Naruto thought in confusion.

"Here we are!"

As the duo arrived, Naruto's confusion disappeared. It was replaced by awe.

"Wow, this place is amazing! You can see everything from here!", Naruto said.

From where the two were standing, they could see the whole village and the house from atop this plain hill. They could see the mountains and forest surrounding the small village and you could see that the sun was rising brightly. Basking them with sunlight.

Naruto took in the view in stride, but got reminded of Konoha, where one could see a similar sight.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto watches in silence, as he hugged his legs staring at the sun setting down. Signalling a day's end as he looked down at the villagers walking about, minding their business. Parents telling their children to come in. The market closing for the day. And lights are being emitted everywhere like fireflies._

 _'It's beautiful.', despite everything he has faced, Naruto still managed to see the positive in things. Even for the village who had given him nothing but pain._

 _(Flashback End)_

Naruto sighed but suddenly breathed in the air in a forceful manner, as if afraid that the air will disappear and the scene will vanish. Like a dream.

But it didn't. He was still there. The birds were chirping and the sounds of animals surrounding the air were still heard by the boy's ear. And he loved it.

"Thank You Kagura..", Naruto whispered quietly.

Another tear fell from his eyes, but it was a tear of joy, one Naruto rarely experienced.

 _'I wonder if I can stay here? A new start? A new.. life?'_

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay, It's not 5k words. But I just wanted to get this out quickly and I want to know what you guys think. Is my writing bad? This is my first time planning to write a fic this long.**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember reviews are awesome!**


End file.
